


i’m trying to bake you sugar cookies but i don’t know how (so i guess you’ll have to teach me)

by KHN7



Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Romance, University, University Student Kim Namjoon | RM, University Student Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHN7/pseuds/KHN7
Summary: Namjoon tries to hit on the cute guy he meets at a bakery but ends up getting a job there instead. The problem is that Namjoon has no fucking idea how to bake (fortunately for him, Seokjin happens to think he looks adorable covered in flour).OR... Joonie is clumsy as fuck and Seokjin loves him for it
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. namjoon falls in love (and so does seokjin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write a winter Namjin fic with soft holiday vibes!
> 
> Songs you should listen to while reading this:  
> [Winter Flower (RM & Younha)](https://soundcloud.com/l2share96/rm-winter-flower)  
> [Kissin' In The Cold (JP Saxe & Julia Michaels)](https://soundcloud.com/jpsaxe/kissin-in-the-cold)
> 
> Hope you like it! ❄️💜

Namjoon is drinking his hot cocoa in a cozy coffee shop and reading Jane Eyre when Taehyung says _It_ : “Hyung, look at that guy. He’s so hot.”

“Tae,” Namjoon chastises jokingly, glancing up, “I know you like thirsting over guys in coffee shops, but I think I should remind you that you have a test tomor—” His voice breaks off as he catches sight of a man in the window of the bakery across the street. 

Taehyung snorts, looking at the slight blush on Namjoon’s cheeks. “Joonie-hyung, don’t tell me you’re in loveeeee!” 

Namjoon doesn’t believe in love at first sight. Of course, he wants to love and to be loved, but he’s not the type of person to just give away a piece of himself at a time. When Namjoon loves, he gives away everything. He gives away his dimples, his laugh, his hurricanes, his obscure philosophical knowledge. And Namjoon is scared that one day he will give away too much, and remain a shell of the person he was before. This isn’t an irrational fear, because it’s happened before (it took years to rebuild himself) and Namjoon has vowed that he will never, ever give away his infinite complexities again. But looking at the man across the street, with light pink hair and a shining smile on his face, Namjoon thinks that maybe, he could learn to love again.

“I dare you to ask him out hyung.”

And before he can hesitate, before he can overthink it, Namjoon says, softly, “Okay. I’m going to do it. Wish me luck, Tae.”

Namjoon closes his book, sets it down, and stands up. Taehyung is silent for all of two seconds (which is honestly a feat of greatness, because Taehyung is _never_ quiet.) “Holy shit,” he murmurs, “I have to tell Yoongi to buy rejection ice cream.”

Exasperated, Namjoon says, “I don’t need _rejection_ ice cream Tae.” And just to prove Taehyung wrong (and also because he doesn’t like having regrets) he ignores the little seed of doubt wiggling its way into his mind, gathers his confidence, and strides outside.

Taehyung just watches as the café door swings shut behind Namjoon.

**Tae🐯:**

Yoongi hyung you have to go buy the Double Fudge ice cream

**Yoonie-hyung😺:**

jungkook and jimin broke up didn't they.

**Tae🐯:**

wtf?? no!

**Tae🐯:**

it's bc namjoons gonna ask out a super hot guy

**Tae🐯:**

and i'm pretty sure it's not going to end well

**Yoonie-hyung😺:**

fuck. omw to target rn.

Taehyung sighs, opens his biology textbook (because he really does have to study), and mutters to himself, “I seriously hope this works out for you Joonie.”

It’s snowing. A fact that Namjoon neglected to consider when he oh-so-confidently walked out the door. Maybe he should go back and get his coat that he left inside the café. Or maybe he’s making excuses for himself because he really doesn’t want to do this. But he’s already outside the bakery, staring at a sign. 

**“Hiring! In need of a baker! We would LOAF to have you!”**

He’s in the middle of weighing the pros and cons of going inside when the door opens and someone pulls him inside. And suddenly he’s standing face to face with the most gorgeous man he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing in his entire life. Apparently, he says as much, because the man chuckles. Oh, _his laugh_. It’s unconventionally beautiful. Namjoon thinks Taehyung was right because he might actually be in love with this stranger. In a vague haze, he registers the man’s name: Kim Seokjin. 

“—but you can just call me Jin-hyung! Sorry for pulling you in here like that, it was snowing and you seemed kinda cold standing out there without a jacket,” Seokjin apologizes, “Here, sit down on the couch and I’ll go get you a warm sugar cookie, straight from the oven.” Jin winks at him before crouching down to open the oven behind the shop counter.

He winks. At Namjoon. Stammering, Namjoon replies, “Um. I’m Namjoon. Kim Namjoon.” As an afterthought, he adds, “And you don’t have to apologize Seokjin-ssi! I was just reading that hiring sign outside.”

Jin smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners, as he hands Namjoon the promised cookie. “It’s just Jin-hyung. And I have the job application papers right here. It’s near closing time, so you can just bring these back tomorrow morning around eight and we’ll figure out a schedule for you, okay Joon-ah?” The nickname rolls off Jin’s tongue so easily that Namjoon doesn’t even question the informality (at least not until he relays the story to Taehyung and Yoongi and they mention how adorable it is.)

Namjoon mumbles, “Job application?” Oh no. Seokjin thinks Namjoon wants to _work_ here. And because Namjoon is an _absolute idiot_ (Taehyung’s words, not his) he says, louder, “Um, yeah I’ll take the papers.”

Seokjin is in the middle of explaining that Namjoon needs to know how to bake and how to talk to customers and Namjoon is in the middle of contemplating how to tell him that he knows how to do neither of these things and would rather curl up on his bed, eat another sugar cookie, read his book, and preferably have Seokjin’s contact saved in his phone. He decides that at this current moment, he can accomplish one of those four things.

“Seokji—Um—I mean. _Jin-hyung_.” Namjoon stands up with the application papers in his hand. Oh fuck. He’s nervous. Like really nervous. Why is he doing this again? “Could I please have your number?” 

“Yeah, of course, give me your phone! It’ll be easy to communicate about the job this way!”

Seokjin has only just handed back his phone when Namjoon runs out of the bakery and into the café where Taehyung is waiting. Jin stares after the boy. That was _weird_. And also kind of cute?

“Hyung, that was supposed to be a five minute conversation. You know I’ve been waiting here for literally half an hour, right?” All Taehyung needs is one look at Namjoon’s crestfallen face to know it didn’t work out. “He rejected you didn’t he? It’s a good thing Yoongi-hyung brought the expensive ice cream.”

“He didn’t reject me.” Namjoon sighs at Taehyung’s questioning gaze. “I’ll just tell you when we’re back at the apartment.”

  
  
  
  


Yoongi, who is usually the quietest person of the group, is attempting to give Namjoon advice ( _love_ advice at that!), which is further indication that Namjoon is in some Deep Shit. “You’re telling me that this guy—Seokjin—thinks you wanted his number because you told him you wanted to work at his bakery, even though you have absolutely no fucking idea how to bake? Do you realize how catastrophic this is or are you just in denial, Namjoon?”

“Yoongi-hyung, it’s not my fault,” Namjoon groans, “He just kept talking. And he was _so excited_. I don’t have class tomorrow anyway, so it’s the perfect time for me to go and explain everything.”

Taehyung groans. “This is worse than I thought. Hyung you _can't_ go back. It's going to be a disaster.”

And because Namjoon wants to ignore all of his problems, he ends up shoving a spoon of double fudge ice cream into his mouth and ignores Taehyung and Yoongi for the rest of the night.

~~~

“Jin-hyung. You’re whipped.”

Jin tosses his keys on the counter and pulls off his jacket. “No, I’m _not_ , Hobi. I just thought he was cute standing out there.” He’s disappearing into his room when his roommate says something that makes his heart stutter.

“You said he blushed and called you gorgeous,” Hoseok calls after him, smirking, “Just so you know, that’s called _flirting_ , hyung.”

He can’t sleep. Instead, he’s lying on his bed wondering what it would be like to actually fall in love with that boy. _Joon-ah_ , he’d called him. Seokjin thinks winter is the most romantic time of the year: twinkling fairy lights, crumbly gingerbread, heated kisses. Winter brings a comfort in glowing fires, a warmth in gloved hands, and a home in its inevitable romances. If there was ever a perfect time to fall in love, it would be now. It is with that realization—and thoughts of Kim Namjoon—that Seokjin drifts off to sleep.

"Why did I meet you?  
Here, now, in this winter day  
When I close my eyes,  
spring seems so far away.  
\--  
I can't stop the seasons  
But there's one thing that I know  
We'll still be kissin' in the cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an ongoing fic that I posted yesterday called [starlight sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251783/chapters/69231474), so if you liked this fic and want to read more of my writing, you should check it out! I'm planning on this story having three chapters, and I'll try to finish it by New Year's.  
> Comments are much appreciated! Thank you for reading this chapter💜


	2. namjoon falls apart (and seokjin doesn't notice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone!! 🎉❄️✨
> 
> I suggest listening to [Snow Flower (V ft. Peakboy)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nY0spA5UL4) while reading!

The day Namjoon tries to explain the misunderstanding to Seokjin doesn’t go well. But it doesn’t go badly either. Actually, nothing much really happens at all. The situation is as follows:

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Namjoon kind of wants to _cry_ , because he’s been trying to explain to Seokjin that— “Ah, no I can’t work on Mondays, sorry Jin-hyung. I have a class that morning.”— and also that, “Y’know I didn’t really want a job, I just wanted to ask you out because I think you’re really cute!”

Now, _obviously_ , Namjoon didn’t say that last part. In fact, he doesn’t even know how to bring it up. Between Jin’s explanation of all the different cake frostings (what the fuck is buttercream anyway?) and his animated description of which mixing bowls are used for what, Namjoon could barely get a word in. Instead, the day ends with Seokjin giving him a schedule for the next month.

Later Namjoon recounts everything to his roommates, and Taehyung, despite his earlier concerns, thinks that maybe it isn’t all bad. In fact, Yoongi even suggests that Namjoon could try and ask Seokjin out again. And so, throughout the month, Namjoon ends up asking Jin out _three_ times. He fails. Miserably. 

~~~

The very next day, Jin puts Namjoon on baking duty. Needless to say, it goes terribly. 

Namjoon glances his watch as he swings open the bakery door. Seven-thirty, right on time. “Hey Jin-hyung!” he calls over the light jazz music playing on the speakers.

“Thanks for coming in early Joon-ah! I’m in the back!” Jin replies cheerfully. Namjoon slips into the open door behind the bakery counter and is met with the sight of Jin kneading out dough while wearing an apron, and, more importantly, the _tightest_ pants Namjoon has ever seen. Before Namjoon gets caught up in staring at Jin’s ass (which is something he admittedly would’ve liked to do very much) he says, “So. Um. I’m baking today?” 

“Yup! You’ll be making snickerdoodles. With this recipe,” Jin says, handing Namjoon a worn piece of paper, “you should be done by the time we open.”

Namjoon examines the paper. It looks like it was ripped from a cookbook, but the margins are scribbled with the script of what can only be Seokjin’s handwriting. The little notes and suggestions are endearing. He can practically hear Jin saying things like, “Add an extra egg yolk!” or “Try it with brown sugar instead!” Running his finger along the jagged, yellowed edges of the paper, Namjoon realizes that baking must be Jin’s passion, in the same way that reading and learning is his. In lieu of saying this, however, Namjoon just heads over to the opposite counter and gathers the baking supplies, all the while wondering how the fuck he got into this mess in the first place.

Almost half an hour later Jin takes a brief look at the clock, shocked to find that they’re almost about to open. Hurrying out of the kitchen, he flips the shop sign to ‘ _Open!_ ’, straightens out the front counter, and heads back to check on Namjoon. “How are the cookies, Namjoon-ah?”

“Um. I don’t think I did this right…” Namjoon’s voice tapers off as they both look at the burnt, smoking discs on the baking sheet. “But I did follow the instructions!” he insists, waving the recipe paper. 

Taking the paper from Namjoon’s fingers, Seokjin says warmly, “Why don’t you handle the customers today, and I’ll do the baking, okay Joon-ah?” Namjoon nods hastily and rushes out to the front counter. Watching as Namjoon talks to a customer, Jin cautiously takes a bite of the burnt cookie, only to immediately cough it out. Glancing at the various ingredients (where the hell did Namjoon get a pineapple?) strewn out over the counter, Seokjin comes to an understanding: Namjoon can’t bake. At all.

**Jin🐹:**

he put _salt_ instead of sugar in the cookies

**Jin🐹:**

And he used rice flour

**Jin🐹:**

i didn’t even know I _had_ rice flour in the kitchen

**Jin🐹:**

all he had to do was read the instructions

**Hobi☀️:**

??

**Hobi☀️:**

the kid from yesterday?

**Jin🐹:**

yeah, and you know what the worst part is?

**Jin🐹:**

he’s so cute that i can’t even think of firing him

**Hobi☀️:**

hahahahaaaaaaaa i knew you were whipped

**Jin🐹:**

stfu and just please tell me you can work next week seok-ah🥺

**Hobi☀️:**

nope i have that dance showcase to practice for

**Hobi☀️:**

you’re gonna have to deal with your feelings on your own hyung😉

Namjoon looks out the bakery window at the dark streets lined with soft pillows of snow. Today was actually pretty good. There weren’t any stressful customers, he didn’t have a breakdown, all was well. With a sense of confidence, he steps into the back room, where Seokjin is still baking. “Hey, hyung? It’s already seven, so I went ahead and closed the shop for you.”

“Thanks Joon-ah, you can head out.” Seokjin says, glancing up and smiling once before going back to his mixing bowl.

“Actually, if you’re almost done, we could go get dinner. Or maybe a coffee from across the street?” Seokjin is silent for a few moments, just long enough for Namjoon to know he’d just made a mistake.

“Sorry Joon-ah, I think I’m going to stay for a couple hours and finish up these cookies beforehand so we don't have another fiasco like this morning.” He adds a little laugh at the end so Namjoon knows he’s not completely serious, but the most Seokjin can catch is a downcast look before Namjoon turns around and rushes out. “Well fuck,” Seokjin murmurs, “did I do something?”

Not even five minutes later, Seokjin startles at the familiar jingle of the bakery door opening, and turns around to see Namjoon coming back in. “Oh, did you forget something here?”

Namjoon smiles softly, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Um, no, I just— um, I wanted to give you this, hyung. See you next week!” he stammers before setting something down beside Seokjin.

Seokjin glances at the coffee cup, surprised to see a sticky note with a little message written on it, and calls out gratefully, “Thank you, Joon-ah!” but, like last time, Namjoon has already disappeared into the thick snow, and Jin’s words are lost in the wind.

He sticks the note in his back pocket and sips the coffee.

_‘Sorry for this morning, hyung! From now on, I’ll work extra hard so you can rest!’_

“He’s so cute.” Seokjin whispers to the empty shop.

~~~

The second time Namjoon tries to ask Jin out, he leaves the bakery with a sinking feeling in his gut and tears threatening to leak out of his eyes.

Taehyung shoves his phone into Namjoon’s face. “It’s perfect! Ice skating is so romantic, and with the snow falling it’ll be like a fairy-tale!”

“I don’t know, Tae. Jin-hyung might not even like ice skating.” says Namjoon, chewing worriedly on his bottom lip.

“Look!” he exclaims, ignoring Namjoon’s concerns, “The website says you can buy two ice rink tickets for the price of one!”

At Taehyung’s bright, expectant eyes, Namjoon mutters, “Fine. I’ll ask him.”

“Holy _fuck_. Hyung this is amazing!” Namjoon declares, taking a bite into the rich, fudgy brownie. “You have to add it to the winter menu tomorrow.”

Seokjin beams. “I added peppermint to the original recipe. I’ll package some up for you to take home tonight!” 

“Actually, um,” Namjoon hesitates. “There’s an ice skating event in about an hour, if you want to go with me?” 

Seokjin pauses in the middle of boxing up the peppermint brownies, eyebrows furrowing. “You mean the figure skating event at the university? I’m really sorry Namjoon-ah, but I promised Hobi I’d go with him.”

“Oh.” Namjoon freezes. He knew it. Seokjin already has a boyfriend. This whole thing was a mistake. “Who… who’s Hobi?” Namjoon asks, already anticipating the answer.

Jin chuckles. “Hobi? I live with him. It’s a nickname for Jung Hoseok.” Oblivious to Namjoon’s sudden mood change, he continues, “He’s part of the dance department! I can’t believe I haven’t told you about him! He’s a ray of sunshine. Everyone loves him.”

Quietly, Namjoon mumbles, “Do you? Do you love him, hyung?” Namjoon glances at Jin, eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

“What? Of course I love him he’s my—”

“I’m really sorry, but I have to go. Bye Seokjin-hyung.” Namjoon interrupts, not meeting Jin’s eyes as he hurries out of the bakery.

“—best friend.” Seokjin finishes, staring at the door swing shut.

~~~

“Don’t forget about Jimin’s dance showcase tonight!” Taehyung reminds Namjoon, just as he’s about to step out of the apartment.

Namjoon slaps a palm to his forehead. “Oh shit! I have to tell Jin-hyung I need to leave early today then.” 

“Or… you could ask him to come to the showcase with you,” Yoongi mentions, popping the lid off a jar of kimchi.

Namjoon sighs. “I already told you guys, he has a boyfriend. I’m not going to make a fool out of myself for the _third_ time.”

“No, you said you _thought_ Jin had a boyfriend, not that he actually did.”

In exasperation, Namjoon says, “I’m not asking him out again…” as he shuts the apartment door behind him.

 _…I’m going to quit,_ he adds mentally, locking the door with a resounding _click_. There was no use continuing to work at the bakery, exams were coming up anyway, and Namjoon needs all the time he can get. He didn’t need any more distractions. Because that’s what Seokjin was. Just a distraction.

Little did he know, that day was the day that everything would unravel, leaving Namjoon alone in the chilly, biting air.

Namjoon is about to gather his things and head to the dance showcase at the university when the bakery door opens. Glancing back at Seokjin placing cookies on a cooling rack, he decides he’ll take one last customer before leaving.

Namjoon looks up at the girl entering and clears his throat. “Hi! how can I help you?” He takes the girl’s order and everything goes fine until the very end. 

“Ah sorry, this thing has been acting up all day. Try swiping your card again?” he says, glancing at the girl, who’s beginning to look aggravated. Just then, the credit card machine beeps, and Namjoon forces a polite smile. “Ma’am, it looks like your card’s been declined.”

“Declined? No, try it again, something’s wrong with your machine!” Namjoon winces at her raised voice, knowing that the machine has actually been working perfectly the entire day. He’s about to ask for the girl’s card to slide it himself, but before he can, the girl all but screams, “Are you deaf? I said, _try it again_. Actually no. I want to see your manager!”

“Manager?” he mutters softly. Namjoon is caught up in anxiety, panic growing and exploding in his chest. He stares at the ground, feeling like his organs are going to collapse, and hoping that he could just disappear when he hears rustling beside him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Seokjin wiping his hands on his apron and Namjoon lets out a silent breath of relief that he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. “That would be me. I’m the manager.” Jin says cooly.

“Well did you see what _he_ did?” the girl exclaims, gesturing at Namjoon. “He can’t even do anything properly!”

“Your card was declined and my employee was trying to appease you.” Jin pauses, glaring at the girl who doesn’t even seem the slightest bit admonished, but he continues before she can say anything. “I do not tolerate disrespect towards my employees so can take your card and get the _fuck_ out of my bakery.”

The girl leaves with an angry threat of leaving a bad review, and it’s not until Seokjin’s quiet “Joon-ah?” after the door slams shut, that Namjoon crumples to the ground, the tears that had been welling in his eyes finally dripping down his cheeks. Seokjin goes down with him, and there they sit, Namjoon crying with Seokjin’s arms around him. Slowly, all the tension from the past few weeks leaves his shoulders, and he welcomes Seokjin’s soft murmurs of support. 

The _ding_ of a phone notification pulls Namjoon out of his stupor and he remembers: the showcase. Quickly running the heels of his hands down his face, Namjoon stands up. “I have to go. I’m really sorry about this Jin-hyung.”

“What? You’re really going to that event like this?” Looking at Namjoon’s face, Jin quickly backtracks. “I mean you look fine! I just meant that, well, I don’t want to leave you like this. Why… why don’t you let me take you?”

Namjoon meets Jin’s eyes in shock. “No, you don’t hav—” He’s interrupted by the sound of the bakery door opening yet again. 

“Holy fuck. Hyung is this the guy?” Namjoon cringes, turning around slowly to the sight of Taehyung (who’s grinning) and Yoongi (who honestly just looks done with life at this point.)

“I told him not to come here—” Yoongi starts with a sigh. Seokjin silently moves to the front of the bakery and flips the sign to ‘ _Closed!_ ’

“—but I just had to see the guy you were in love with! Did you finally ask him out? Is he coming to the showcase? I knew he wouldn’t end up having a boyfriend!” Taehyung’s voice catches in his throat as he notices Namjoon’s red, swollen eyes. “Hyung are you… are you crying?” he asks in disbelief.

“I’m gonna go.” Namjoon mutters. Glancing at Taehyung, and then Seokjin, he adds, “Please don’t follow me.”

“He… he likes me? And he thinks I have a boyfriend?” Seokjin says incredulously.

Yoongi looks up at this, fixing Seokjin with a bored stare. “He tried to ask you out three, almost four times now, talks about you nonstop, and you seriously didn’t even know?”

“Well I am pretty handsome.” Seokjin admits, ignoring Taehyung’s snort. “And Hobi did say he was flirting with me.”

“Do you like Namjoon?” Taehyung interjects. “Because if you do, you should go after him. In this snow he can’t have gone far, you know.”

 _Do I like him?_ Seokjin asks himself, and he realizes that there's no question at all. Without hesitation, he replies, “Yeah. Yeah I do. I... I like Kim Namjoon.” And with that, Seokjin opens the door, and for the first time since meeting Namjoon, runs after him.

"Christmas without you  
Would just not be Christmas at all  
Bright mistletoes up above us,  
It's just you and me  
(I love you)  
\--  
In the dead of time  
May flowers fall  
On your sad smile  
(I love you)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so originally this was going to be an adorable fluff fic, but I just had to add some drama lmao. The next chapter should be up a couple days after New Years, and I promise it's just going to be Namjoon and Seokjin being cute together, no angst involved!  
> Also, if you happen to like my writing, check out the first chapter of [starlight sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251783/chapters/69231474) which I will probably update sometime in January.
> 
> Please leave a comment, and thank you for reading yet another chapter of mine💜


	3. everything is changing (change is good)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your girl really said “✨the next chapter will be up in a couple days teehee✨” lmaooo classes started and time got away from me oops ㅜ៴ㅜ   
> Anywayyyy, I hope everyone had wonderful holidays, and though it’s quite late, Happy New Year to all! Let’s all do well and be happy in 2021!~~
> 
> Also!! Listen to [Heartbeat (BTS)](https://youtu.be/aKSxbt-O6TA) while reading! It’s one of my favorite tracks!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!💜💜

_Do I like him?_ Seokjin asks himself. “Yeah. Yeah I do. I like Kim Namjoon.” And with that, Seokjin opens the door, and for the first time, runs after Namjoon.

Seokjin bursts out the door, frantically looking around the empty roads, before spotting a dark figure about to turn the corner of the street. “Namjoon! Joon-ah! Wait—” His voice breaks off as he finally reaches Namjoon, placing an arm on his shoulder and breathing heavily. “Please, Joon-ah,” he whispers through short breaths.

Abruptly, Namjoon jerks his arm away. “What? Haven’t you had enough of me? Just leave me alone already,” he spits, turning to leave.

Seokjin’s mind races with thoughts of how to fix their relationship, and without further hesitation, prattles off the first words that come to his head. “I could never have enough of you. Every time you weren’t with me I wanted to see you. I thought it was just some silly infatuation, at first, until I realized you were all I thought about. I just— I just want to know how we got here Joon-ah. What happened to us?” Seokjin calls out to Namjoon’s retreating back.

This time, when Namjoon pauses to speak, it’s with rising anger and an unsteady voice. “You want to know what happened? What happened is that I didn’t want to work at that fucking bakery in the first place! What happened is that I can’t bake for shit and I clam up when people try to talk to me! What happened is that you have a boyfriend and I can’t seem to keep my feelings under control! What happened—” Namjoon whirls around, eyes blazing, “— what happened, is that this is all a misunderstanding because no matter what I do you can’t seem to understand that I like you!”

A smile tugs at Seokjin’s lips as he steps forward. “I already knew you couldn’t bake. I found out the first day you came in to work,” he says, taking another stride. He’s so close to the other that they’re almost touching, but before Namjoon can stumble back, Seokjin catches his wrist. “I don’t have a boyfriend,” he murmurs. “Hoseok is my best friend and roommate. And you know what else?” Seokjin pulls him even closer now, the soft glow of the streetlight intensifying Namjoon’s rosy flush.

“I just so happen to like you too.”

There’s only a moment of quiet after Seokjin’s declaration, where the only sounds are their soft puffs of breath and the tranquil noise of chirping crickets, before Namjoon decides to say something. 

“I— Oh.” Namjoons looks down, not sure how to respond.

Seokjin laughs softly, tipping Namjoon’s head back up to meet his gaze. “I. Like. You.” he enunciates. “So, ask me out one last time, Kim Namjoon. I promise I’ll say yes.”

With newfound confidence, Namjoon steps back, looking straight into Seokjin’s eyes. “Let’s start over, then, hyung. Hi, I’m Kim Namjoon,” he says holding out his hand. With a bewildered smile, Seokjin reaches out and gives Namjoon a quick handshake. 

Jin, confused, yet still smiling softly, begins, “Um, what ar—”

“Will you go out with me?” Namjoon quickly interrupts, eyes expectant.

“Um. I’m Kim Seokjin,” he says. And before Seokjin can delay any longer, he carries on. “And I would  _ love  _ to go out with you.”

Namjoon lets out a breath at this. “That was… surprisingly easier than I thought it would be?”

Seokjin laughs, and this time it’s not hesitant or awkward. It’s a laugh that’s bright, loud, and so unexpectedly endearing that it takes Namjoon only two seconds before joining in with his own peals of laughter.

As the laughter subsides, Seokjin glances at Namjoon, and swallowing down any doubts, grabs Namjoon’s hand. “Is this okay?”

Flustered, Namjoon looks down at their joined hands, then back up. “Um. Yeah. It’s wonderful.”

“Well, we should probably get back to the shop,” Seokjin says, gesturing down the street and smirking at Namjoon’s light blush, “I left your friends in there.”

“Wait. What? You left Taehyung and Yoongi in there?” Namjoon balks, insistently pulling Seokjin down the road.

“Is it a problem?” Seokjin asks, confused at the sudden change in demeanor.

“Leaving Taehyung unattended is  _ not  _ something you want to do. He’s probably eaten his way through all the cookies by now.” Seokjin bites back a smile at Namjoon’s concern, and they come to a stop in front of the bakery. Namjoon pushes open the door, and sure enough, Taehyung is halfway through eating a cookie when they come in. 

Seokjin watches Taehyung’s face light up when they walk in with joined hands. “Oh good, you guys are back! Glad you two have made up, because we’re going to be late for the showcase.”

Namjoon barely even has time to point out the half-eaten cookie before Yoongi shoves him back out the door.

(“Tae you have to pay for that cookie!” “No I don’t! You’re dating the owner!”)

And as soon as the lights are flicked off and the shop is locked up, everyone is herded out into the streets and they start the walk to the university.

Seokjin manages to slide around Taehyung and Yoongi, slipping his hand back into Namjoon’s and pulling him back so they fall behind. “You never really told me about this showcase thing,” he says, Taehyung's chatter fading into the background as he feels the warmth of Namjoon’s hand.

“Oh it’s just this winter dance showcase at the university. My friends Jimin and Jungkook are dancing so we wanted to go watch them.”

“Dance? Hoseok will probably be there,” Seokjin says in realization. “He must’ve told me about it then. Can’t believe it slipped my mind.”

“I’d love to meet him. We’re going for dinner after, so you should ask him to come,” Namjoon says sincerely. And he really does mean it. Hoseok must be one of Seokjin's closest friends. It would be nice to get to know him.

But before Seokjin can reply, Namjoon tugs him forward, “Oh, we’re already here!” Seokjin looks up at the concert hall building in surprise.

“Come on, quick!” Taehyung exclaims, holding the door open, “It’s about to start.”

There’s a few murmurs of annoyance as they squeeze into the back of the auditorium (“Close the door, you’re letting the snow in!”) but when they finally settle, the music starts, and the dances begin.

“Look Jin-hyung, that’s Jiminie and Jeongguk! They’re dancing first!” Namjoon whispers excitedly.

Seokjin observes Namjoon’s face, alight with wonder and awe as he watches the dances, one after another. It’s only when Namjoon says in admiration, “Those dances were beautiful, right hyung?” that Seokjin realizes he hasn’t looked at the stage once throughout the entire performance.

“Hyung?” Namjoon says, turning to look at Seokjin.

Seokjin startles out of his stupor, still gazing at Namjoon. “Yeah,” he whispers. “Beautiful.”

~~~

Despite Seokjin’s hand comfortingly brushing his thigh, Namjoon feels out of place,  _ awkward _ . After the showcase had ended, he had met Hoseok. With his energetic introduction, “Hi! I’m Hoseok, but you can call me Hobi!” Namjoon understood why Jin-hyung was friends with him. Taehyung, of course, had immediately taken a liking to Hoseok, persistently pulling him along to the hole-in-the-wall jajangmyeon restaurant they had all decided to eat at. 

So now, they were all seated around the booth, Jimin saying something or other about how his dance teacher had praised him, Hoseok replying in kind, mindless chatter dispersed throughout the table, even Yoongi chimed in every now and then. Now more than ever, Namjoon was realizing that  _ he didn’t fit in _ . He would’ve liked nothing more than to go back to his apartment and just  _ sleep _ . The day had been  _ exhausting _ . But instead of saying anything, Namjoon just looks down at his bowl of black bean noodles and stays silent. 

He’s suddenly tugged closer into Seokjin’s side, and Namjoon startles at the soft murmur in his ear. “Are you okay? Do you want to leave?” 

“I’m fine. Just a little tired, hyung.” He mutters back, looking into Seokjin’s soft, worried eyes. Namjoon relishes the attention, wondering how Seokjin had managed to silently worm his way into being a permanent fixture in his life. How could this man, with his bubblegum pink hair and unrestrained laugh and feather-light touch make Namjoon so at ease? Noting his boyfriend’s ( _ boyfriend!  _ Were they boyfriends now?) eyes still on him, and grateful for the concern, Namjoon winds his arm around Jin’s bicep and continues, “Seriously, hyung, I’m fi—”

“What. The. Hell.” They both look up at Hoseok’s sudden statement, Jin’s face blooming a soft pink blush. “Since—since when has  _ this _ —” Hoseok stutters, pointing in disbelief at Namjoon’s arm on Seokjin, “—been a thing?” 

“Since like… three hours ago?” Taehyung supplies helpfully, watching Seokjin rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jungkook, wide-eyed and mid-chew, asks through a mouthful of noodles, “You’ve known each other for all of three hours and you’re already,” he waves his chopsticks at their closeness and swallows, “like this?”

Namjoon opens his mouth. Then he closes it again, looking across the table at Yoongi helplessly, asking silently  _ What do I say? _ “They’ve known each other for a month actually.” Yoongi interjects, meeting Namjoon’s eyes as if to reply  _ How did you get yourself into this? _

Before he can let out a breath of relief at dodging the question, Jungkook hisses to Jimin, “A whole month? Did you know about this?” 

“Hey, I knew about that part!” Hoseok pipes up with a grin, only to fall silent at Seokjin’s brief, yet expressive gaze. “What? It’s not my fault you tell me everything!” he protests under his breath quietly. Seokjin just reaches across and flicks his forehead, a wordless reprimand to  _ be quiet _ , though the smile playing on both of their lips suggests that the action is anything but serious.

Missing the exchange between the two, Jimin calmly sets his chopsticks down and with a saccharine smile, says, “Hyung. Joonie-hyung. Explain.”

Namjoon gulps.

Four bottles of soju later, the entire table is tipsy, pushing themselves out the door of the restaurant with a few stumbles here and there, and Jimin’s insistent whining that he’s always the last to know  _ anything _ incites a whole new debate; as the melted snow crunches under their feet, stars sparkling above the light snowfall, Namjoon feels as if a weight has been lifted. This is how it’s supposed to be. There’s seven of them now, talking, laughing, living. It’s funny how just one night can turn everything around. It’s like his world has been flipped on its axis, and while the conversation quiets, Namjoon finds that he doesn’t mind it at all.

“It’s late.” Jungkook points out when the group falls into a comfortable silence, the only sound being their gentle, rhythmic footfalls. “I guess we should head to the dorms.”

“Seokjin and I live in the opposite direction. Are you coming home with me or hanging out with your boyfriend till midnight, hyung?” Hoseok says, directing the question to Seokjin. Seokjin tests the word out on his lips, mouthing it out silently,  _ boyfriend _ . The word spills into his mouth like mango nectar, sweeter than anything he’s ever baked, so perfect, so just  _ enough  _ that he forgets to think, instead looking to Namjoon for words.

Thankfully, Namjoon speaks in that moment, oblivious to Seokjin’s state of contemplation. “Yeah, Jin hyung, let’s walk for a while longer,” Namjoon suggests, adding quickly, “If that’s okay with you?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Seokjin agrees easily, wanting to memorize how the furrow between his boyfriend’s eyebrows dissipates so quickly, how his lips spread into a relaxed smile.

They all disperse, then, chatter following each of them, carrying through the empty streets. And then all too soon, and still not soon enough, it’s just Namjoon and Seokjin. Seokjin and Namjoon.

~~~

“Hyung? Can I kiss you? I’m going to kiss you.” Namjoon stumbles through the words quickly, hesitant and questioning at first, but then in a moment of courage, pulls Seokjin against him, the fog of their breaths intermingling. “I’m going to kiss you,” he repeats firmer, hyper aware of their proximity.

They’re so close that even when the wind pushes against their backs, swirling the snow and water droplets around them, Namjoon can still catch the breathy, barely-there reply. “Then kiss me.”

And he does. Threading his fingers through the pink locks of hair, their lips mesh together, any lingering nervousness vanishing. The kiss is heated and messy, but oh-so-wonderful because it’s  _ theirs _ . He can feel the way Jin’s arms tighten around his hips, how demandingly his tongue presses against his lips. Namjoon obliges, of course, mouth opening easily, to let Seokjin in. They break apart only to gulp down a breath, the chilliness of the air evaporating and in its place something so warm growing in Namjoon’s chest. A feeling he hasn’t felt in so long but before he can pinpoint it—

—they’re both moving forward again, and this time Namjoon drapes his hands around Seokjin’s slender frame. Seokjin meets the other half-way, relishing the feeling of lips against lips. He pulls back slightly, just enough to take in Namjoon’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips. 

“God, Joon-ah.” The whisper is strained, fervently pressing against Namjoon’s mouth. With half open eyes, and a fluttering heat rising in his stomach, Seokjin memorizes every dip and every shadow on Namjoon’s face. 

In this moment, however intense it was, there was an unspoken promise of reassurance— of  _ safety _ . And when the wind settles, when they continue walking hand-in-hand, when neither one of them wants to be the first to say goodbye, they both realize the same thing. 

Everything is changing. And change? Change is good.

It leaves me feeling seasick, baby  
It spins me 'round and drives me crazy  
\--  
If I was only by myself  
If I didn't know you  
Maybe I'd have given up  
\--  
You're my light and my salvation  
Even as the snow comes to an end  
I won't let go of your hand  
\--  
I feel destiny in you, you, you, you  
I feel destiny in me, me, me, me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanted this to be the last chapter but then I wrote some really cute epilogue scenes of them cuddling... so there will be another chapter! idk when I'll post it but I will post it sometime!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked the fic! I love feedback🥺🥺


End file.
